Un sapin pour Francoeur
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Pas de vrai Noël sans sapin, mais parfois il ne suffit pas d'en vouloir un.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne sont pas à moi.

 _Neuvième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

* * *

 **Une longue nuit**

La nuit avait été longue pour Raoul, mais lorsqu'en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre, Lucille leur découvrit avec triomphe la blancheur s'étendant tout autour de la maison, il comprit que la journée serait tout aussi longue.  
Son mouvement d'humeur auprès de Lucille n'arrangea rien, la jeune chanteuse refusa de se laisser intimider par ses propos et se rebiffa ouvertement.  
Leur dispute les entraîna jusque dans l'entrée.  
Carlotta, Maud et Pâté qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle à manger, les considérèrent avec résignation.  
Pour eux aussi la journée serait longue si les deux jeunes gens commençaient à se disputer avant même le petit déjeuner.  
Ce fut finalement le dit petit déjeuner qui sauva la situation.  
Pâté n'avait pas beaucoup de domestiques, mais ils étaient efficaces.  
La délicieuse odeur qui s'échappa de la salle à manger atteignit les narines de Raoul et son estomac vide depuis la veille au soir se manifesta bruyamment.  
Il rougit, se détourna en triturant sa longue mèche d'une main, comme souvent lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise.  
Lucille amusée oublia sur le champs leur dispute et retrouva le sourire.  
C'était pour des détails comme celui-ci qu'elle appréciait le jeune inventeur.  
Bon, elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait d'autres détails à changer...  
A commencer par ce bouc ridicule qu'il arborait et par son goût désastreux en matière de mode...  
Mais elle se faisait fort d'y remédier, avec le temps.  
Puis elle prit conscience de la tenue plus que surprenante dans laquelle se trouvait encore Raoul.  
Ouvrant de grands yeux elle baissa le regard jusqu'aux chevilles du jeune homme.  
Émile qui venait de s'habiller les rejoignit et s'empressa auprès de Raoul.  
\- Raoul, je crois que tu devrais retourner dans la chambre... risqua t'il d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Raoul que la contrariété avait tellement emporté qu'il avait complètement occulté sa tenue.  
Émile lui fit un signe discret.  
Raoul suivit son geste et baissa les yeux sur la masse blanche qui le couvrait pratiquement jusqu'aux pieds.  
\- Oh... souffla t'il.  
Son visage s'empourpra plus encore, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la chambre, se prit les pieds dans le tissus, manqua tomber et se redressa de justesse.  
Lucille plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer son rire.  
Raoul lui lança un regard noir avant de disparaître, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'augmenter l'hilarité de Lucille.  
Il y avait d'ailleurs de quoi, le jeune inventeur était si mince que la chemise de nuit de Francœur l'entourait comme une toile de tente, lui donnant l'aspect d'un fantôme ou d'un enfant déguisé avec un habit de son père.  
La porte claqua derrière Raoul.  
Il s'y adossa le temps de se calmer.  
Quelle peste cette Lucille tout de même!  
Pourquoi l'avait il donc suivi à la campagne ?  
Il aurait du se douter que cela se passerait mal...  
Un stridulement interrogateur le tira de ses pensées moroses, le claquement de la porte avait tiré Francœur de sa contemplation.  
Raoul se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être resté dans sa tenue de nuit.  
\- Tout va bien Francœur, juste une petite dispute entre Lucille et moi, ne te fais pas de soucis. Par contre, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi et moi de nous habiller, le petit déjeuner est servi.  
Francœur tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il fixait un instant plus tôt.  
Raoul sourit.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas disparaître de sitôt, regarde, il neige encore et on dirait que ça va durer.  
Francœur accepta de le croire et se prépara rapidement, sans trop quitter la fenêtre des yeux.  
Raoul le regarda faire, en se préparant lui aussi, amusé par sa fascination.  
Ils rejoignirent ensembles la salle à manger.  
Après le petit déjeuner Pâté et Carlotta sortirent et ne revinrent que pour le déjeuner.  
Francœur se posta près d'une fenêtre pour contempler la neige, Maud et Lucille se retirèrent dans un petit salon afin de travailler à des ouvrages qu'elles préparaient pour les fêtes depuis des jours.  
Émile décida d'aller explorer la bibliothèque.  
Raoul en profita pour rattraper le sommeil dont il avait été privé.  
Lucille l'éveilla d'un baiser aux alentours de midi.  
Raoul rouvrit les yeux en souriant, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ce séjour à la campagne...  
Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, la main dans la main.  
Les autres étaient déjà attablés, ils prirent place à leur tour.  
Le repas se passa tranquillement, en silence, Carlotta et son mari n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler à table et les plus jeunes n'osaient pas.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Raoul lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table.  
Lucille lui adressa un sourire innocent qui le mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.  
\- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller couper un sapin... dit elle doucement.  
Raoul la regarda avec méfiance.  
\- Qui va couper un sapin au juste ? Demanda t'il.  
Le sourire de Lucille s'élargit, elle lui prit le bras.  
\- Je suis sure que tu feras cela très bien. Susurra t'elle.  
\- Quelle surprise... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse... répliqua Raoul.  
Lucille déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
\- C'est le premier noël de Francœur, nous devons faire les choses comme il faut.  
\- Tu as remarqué qu'il neige toujours ?  
Lucille hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire, elle avait remarqué oui, et cela la ravissait.  
Raoul capitula.  
\- Très bien, on y va. Mais on y va tous.  
Lucille approuva, elle n'entendait pas le laisser choisir le sapin, elle en voulait un beau et surtout un grand.  
Maud et elle apportèrent les manteaux d'hiver, les écharpes, les gants et les bonnets dont ils auraient besoin pour sortir.  
Pendant que les autres se couvraient elle se chargea d'aider Francœur à en faire autant, lui expliquant chaque élément de l'attirail qu'elle entendait lui faire porter.  
Raoul leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire, elle traitait vraiment la puce géante comme un enfant.  
Émile intervint à temps pour le distraire et l'empêcher de faire une remarque qui aurait déclenché une nouvelle dispute.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison Raoul avisa la forme enneigée, facilement identifiable, qui se dressait à trois mètres du perron.  
\- Et bien, nous n'aurons pas à aller trop loin, le voilà ton sapin...  
Lucille fit la moue.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Nous ne pouvons pas couper le sapin de notre hôte.  
\- Alors où veux tu que nous en trouvions un ? Soupira Raoul.  
\- Allons déjà chercher le matériel. Répondit Lucille.  
Elle s'assura que Francœur était bien couvert avant de les entraîner vers une remise où Pâté lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour ramener un sapin.  
Ils y trouvèrent un traîneau, une scie et des haches de différentes tailles.  
Francœur considéra cet attirail avec un peu d'appréhension, en particulier les haches qui lui faisaient souvenir des moments désagréables.  
Il resta au dehors, prudent.  
Garda ses distances quand Raoul sortit de la remise, une hache sur l'épaule.  
\- Francœur, tu veux bien tirer le traîneau ? Demanda Lucille.  
L'insecte géant accepta volontiers, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour fermer la marche.  
L'épaisse couche de neige tombée pendant la nuit ne facilita pas leur déplacement lorsqu'ils quittèrent la route à peu près dégagée pour se diriger vers la forêt.  
Émile et Maud peinaient vraiment.  
Francœur parvint à leur hauteur, tirant sans peine le lourd traîneau, il s'arrêta à côté d'eux et les invita d'un geste à y prendre place.  
Maud ne se fit pas prier, Émile hésita un peu puis céda à l'envie de se blottir contre sa bien aimée.  
Raoul et Lucille eux poursuivaient, se frayant péniblement mais obstinément un chemin dans la neige fraîche.  
Raoul cherchait du regard tous les sapins qu'il pouvait trouver, mais Lucille les écartait tous avec dédain.  
Les trois autres se contentèrent d'être spectateurs.  
\- Celui-ci ?  
\- Non, pas assez grand.  
\- Celui-là alors...  
\- Il est tordu.  
\- Et celui à droite ?  
\- Tu plaisante ? Tu as vu ses branches ?  
Raoul soupira et se mura dans le silence.  
Il se contenta dès lors de la suivre et d'attendre qu'elle trouve le sapin de ses rêves.  
Lucille finit par stopper devant un grand sapin qui lui semblait parfait.  
Raoul renversa la tête en arrière pour le voir en entier.  
\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas en choisir un plus grand ?  
Lucille lui adressa un sourire moqueur.  
\- Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à en venir à bout ?  
\- Tu me prends pour une mauviette ?!  
\- Et bien, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser... c'est vrai que tu es loin d'être un athlète mon cher...  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un athlète pour couper un sapin ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Émile ! Viens m'aider !  
Émile sauta à terre, vaguement inquiet d'un seul coup, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de rester à distance.  
\- Tu es sur que tu as besoin de moi ?  
\- Émile !  
\- D'accord... d'accord... j'arrive...  
Émile s'avança et se plaça près de l'arbre.  
\- Que suis-je censé faire ?  
\- Tu veux bien donner un coup de pied dans le tronc ? Demanda Raoul tranquillement.  
\- Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? Questionna Émile.  
\- Fais le et tu sauras. Répondit Raoul en vérifiant la hache.  
Émile prit une profonde inspiration et donna un coup de pied dans le tronc.  
La neige couvrant les branches tomba d'un seul coup, l'ensevelissant complètement.  
\- Maintenant tu sais. Dit tranquillement Raoul en se rapprochant pour l'aider à se dégager.  
Émile sortit du tas de neige, s'écarta et entreprit de brosser la neige le couvrant encore.  
Maud se précipita pour l'aider.  
\- Oh Émile... vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta t'elle.  
\- Je vais bien Maud, ne vous en faites pas. La rassura Émile.  
Il se pencha pour prendre de la neige et confectionna rapidement une boule de belle taille.  
Il n'entendait pas laisser Raoul s'en tirer à si bon compte.  
\- Raoul ? Lança t'il.  
Raoul commis l'erreur de se retourner.  
La boule l'atteignit en plein visage, le laissant muet de surprise et la figure blanche de neige.  
Il avait l'air si surpris et si comique, avec ses yeux écarquillés au milieu de la neige qui le couvrait, que les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
Même Francœur laissa échapper des crissements qui étaient indéniablement un rire.  
\- Ah c'est comme ça... susurra Raoul.  
Il se secoua, déposa la hache et se pencha pour former une boule à son tour.  
Quelques secondes plus tard les boules volaient en tous sens, Francœur n'était pas le dernier à en lancer et à en recevoir.  
Il ne cessèrent qu'une fois essoufflés et couverts de neige.  
\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Sourit Raoul en reprenant la hache.  
Il la leva et se prépara à porter le premier coup au sapin élu par Lucille.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.  
Francœur s'était précipité et lui avait saisi le bras.  
Un stridulement angoissé échappait à ses lèvres et son regard semblait empli de frayeur.  
\- Francœur ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Lucille.  
\- Ça va mon grand, ce n'est qu'un arbre, je ne vais faire de mal à personne. Assura Raoul.  
Mais Francœur refusa d'entendre raison et lui retira la hache avec fermeté.  
Il ne voulait pas que l'on coupe un arbre.  
Même si ce n'était qu'une plante.  
Il trouvait cela trop triste.  
Les autres échangèrent un regard consterné.  
Cela remettait en question tous leurs projets.  
\- Que faisons nous ? Demanda Maud qui commençait à frissonner dans ses habits mouillés par la neige reçue lors de la bataille de boules.  
\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Sourit Raoul. Suivez moi.  
Il les ramena chez Pâté et les envoya se réchauffer.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
Lucille le regarda d'un air un peu réticent mais se laissa convaincre.  
Raoul les rejoignit deux bonnes heures plus tard, tremblant de froid mais content de lui.  
Les mains vides.  
Lucille fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'as pas ramené de sapin…  
\- Non, en effet, j'ai fait mieux. Regardez dehors.  
Les autres se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres.  
Le grand sapin du jardin était décoré du haut jusqu'en bas, de guirlandes, de boules et de tout ce que Raoul avait pu trouver dans ce but.  
\- Il est splendide... murmura Lucille ravie.  
\- Mais il n'est pas terminé, sortons. Déclara Raoul.  
Les autres le suivirent au dehors.  
\- Le sapin de Noël est un symbole très important, mais un autre symbole est tout aussi important et ce symbole, c'est toi qui va le mettre en place Francœur.  
Et Raoul tendit à Francœur une étoile de métal doré ciselée avec soin.  
La puce géante la prit sans comprendre et la regarda avec curiosité.  
\- Tu dois la mettre au sommet de l'arbre Francœur expliqua Lucille doucement.  
Francœur hocha la tête et sauta pour placer l'étoile au sommet.  
Les autres l'applaudirent.  
Puis ils rentrèrent tous en vitesse pour échapper au froid.  
Francœur resta près d'une fenêtre, un sourire heureux sur son visage bleu.  
Lucille se blottit contre Raoul.  
\- Merci...

FIN


End file.
